


Fateful Encounter

by Artemys



Series: The Adventures of Yurio-niichan [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Victuuri Family, Yuri Plisetsky is Yurio, Yuri Plisetsky is a oniichan, baby girl - Freeform, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemys/pseuds/Artemys
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov are parents.Here you see the adventures of the pair Yurio-niichan and the little baby.





	Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> First I want to apologize for any mistakes, because I was the one who wrote it and beta-ed it. If you see anything please let me know. And no, I don't know how to write a summary ^_^'  
> I was inspired by [this artwork](https://mobile.twitter.com/kazu_k_yv/status/866188533714763776) it's just so cute *3*  
> Hope you enjoy <3

Yurio was proud. He would never say it out loud but he was so proud.

In his arms, he held a cute, little piece of life. The 2 years old toddler had black hair and very cute blue eyes. A little and cute girl. She didn't looked like anyone he knew, she hadn't a blood he knew in her veins, she was a strange creature. However, in his arms slept the little Yulia Katsuki Nikiforov, he was an official big brother now. Or that’s how he liked to be seen, as a big brother.

"I think she liked you." He heard the even more proud Yuuri Katsuki say.

Yuuri was already 27 years old, retired from professional figure skating one year ago, after winning a gold medal for the first time, and married with the 5 times world champion Viktor Nikiforov for 3 years already.

Yuri Plisetski was 20 years old now, and in his arms the cute girl slept like a baby she was. In this moment, he knew why Yuuri and Viktor wanted a baby so badly.

They were trying to adopt for 2 years, and finally got that call, there were a cute baby who didn't had any relatives left when his mother died and no one wanted to adopt her, since she was already 2 years old and refused to walk or say anything. She just cried. When Yuuri saw the little girl he fell in love at first sight. The cute thing looked at him with big blue eyes and raised her little arms, asking to be held. Viktor said that Yuuri cried at the sight, Viktor cried too. And 3 months ago, they started all the paperwork to have the little Yulia in their lives, with their names. And today was the day all the work, money, years of waiting were over. Yulia was officially their daughter.

"She is so cute." Yurio's voice was quiet and low, he was holding back to cry. "Why she doesn't speak?" He looked up to the pair, cautious and curious. Why a cute live like this baby never spoke or walked?

Before the pair could adopt Yulia she needed to go to a doctor, just like any other child needed to. They had just got back, it was the first thing Yuuri wanted to do for her daughter.

"The doctor said there's nothing really wrong with her, she probably is like that for psychological issues." Viktor said this time, brushing Yulia's hair with his fingers. "I think she just need the love her mother couldn't give her."

"You never told me what happened to her mother." Yurio said, hoping that the little girl hadn't gone through a hardship so early in her life. But he was wrong.

"She was a single mom. She didn't knew who was the father and she hadn't any family, she was alone. Her medical history says that she tried to abort the baby but it didn't worked, so she had the baby and tried to take care of it. But she was depressed, and when Yulia had 6 months her mother tried to get rid of her and herself, but it didn't worked. Her mother died, and since she was living alone Yulia was left alone for 5 days, until the landlord found them." When Yuuri managed to finish the history of that little baby Yurio was crying, Viktor was crying and Yuuri was crying.

She was so young but already had so many hardships in her life.

"I'm glad you found her. Because both of you have the love she need." Yurio managed to say when he stopped crying. And it made the new parents cry of happiness while hugging these two precious persons in their lives.

While they were in that beautiful moment the little girl decided to wake up, and grabbed Yurio's long hair, already on his shoulders, making the three smile and laught at the sight.

It didn't last long, Yurio's started to feel pain, then Yuuri grabbed the little girl and started to play with her, the smile in that little girl face was easy. That made Viktor smile, it was his family now.

"Yurio, we want you to be her godfather." Viktor said, serious.

Yurio looked over to Yuuri. He nodded, smiling.

Yurio didn't knew what to do.

He didn't knew what to say.

So he just nodded and a single tear feel from his eye, while a smile played around his lips.

Happiness. Now he knew that what he felt when he won all those gold medals weren't nothing near what he was feeling right now.

It was **love**.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't know how long this will be, I just started writing it while I was waiting in the hospital room for my appointment to do my check up, just like that. I will post the next one as soon as I finish it.  
> I hope you like it <3


End file.
